kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Ixa Calibur
The is Kamen Rider Ixa's personal weapon, which has a and a sword-like . The weapon was not developed alongside the Ixa system during its conception, first appearing during the final years of its development. While in Calibur Mode and after using the , the Ixa Calibur can perform its finisher known as the , where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun (instead of the moon in Kiva's case) to blind the target before Ixa hits them with a powerful slash. When Megumi uses the Ixa System, she defeats the Rook with an alternate variation of the Ixa Judgement finisher. While Ixa is in Rising Ixa mode, the Ixa Calibur can perform Ixa Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. Fuestle The powers up the Ixa Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Ixa Knuckle announces prior to the execution of the finisher. As the Ixa Calibur was not used until later in the Ixa System's development, this Fuestle is only used in 2008. Design The Ixa Calibur is composed of the following parts: * - The red blade. It is a special metal alloy that was synthesised by researching and incorporating Fangire characteristics. When it hits a Fangire's skin, a chemical reaction occurs that allows the Bloody Edge to tear at and penetrate through. Additionally, at the point where it touches the target, part of the Fangire's power is stolen, allowing the user to take away some energy from the opponent. * - The silver section of the blade. It is reflective, taking advantage of a Fangire's weakness against mirrors. When not in Calibur Mode, the Bloody Edge is sheathed within the Mirror Blade. While it is sheathed, the Mirror Blade oscillates 30,000 times per second to sharpen the Bloody Edge. * - A red stripe of energy running along the Mirror Blade. Transfers energy from the Ixa Calibur's energy core to the tip of the Bloody Edge. * - The muzzle. In Gun Mode, the Silver Muzzle can shoot continuously. It has it's own cooling system, preventing it from burning out during continuous fire. * - A silver device located under the Silver Muzzle. It launches an optical beacon at targets and aims the Silver Muzzle at it, increasing accuracy of shots. * - The blue lights on the golden wing section. It will flash to inform the user when bullets have ran out, reminding them to reload. * - The red orb in the middle of the hilt. It can suck up flow energy from the Energy Bullet which it coverts and amplifies before sending it to the blade. * - The grip. The silver section is an electrical device that connects with Kamen Rider Ixa's palm to recieve commands from the Ixa Belt. * - A magazine that extends downwards in Gun Mode. holds 20 silver bullets. * - An orbital stabilising unit installed within the Ixa Calibur that directs bullets forward without bending under any circumstance. * - The trigger. It has a safety lock that prevents anyone from using it besides Ixa. It allows a user to shoot 30 energy bullets continuously for 30 seconds by single shooting continuously. * - A cartridge-free solid type high output energy block integrated with the Energy Magazine. One shot can fire 20 rounds of bullets. Once exhausted, it needs to be reloaded with 20 bullets. When shooting, energy is transferred from the bottom bullet to the bullet at the top of the energy block. In Caliber Mode, energy can be transferred via the Energy Core into the blade. A tiny bit of the energy launched from it contains silver which increases the decay rate of Fangires. Ganbarider The Ixa Calibur is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. *While unseen in the show, the toy version of the Ixa Calibur has been shown to be able to combine with Tatsulot, as well as use Tatsulot's Fuestle in the Ixa Belt, with the latter making the same announcement as the Fuestle stored in the Ixariser. Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Dual Weapon